


Slap

by beltainefaerie



Series: Bel's Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Ficlet, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Slapping, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little free-form dark fantasy. Sherlock really wants to be slapped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slap

John couldn’t.

Perhaps in anger, but he’d hate himself for it.

And if Sherlock asked very nicely?

_When have I ever been capable of that?_

Head snapping to the side with the force of it, cheek stinging, reddening, glowing like the sun.

Open palm? Back handed?

It doesn’t matter.

…

John wouldn’t.

But, oh, how Sherlock wanted him to. 

He licked his lips and threw his head back, imagining.

The blow, the sound of it echoing in his ears.

The bloom of red, brighter than the flush that stains his cheeks now.

It would stay for an hour at least.

Sherlock touched,

He stroked.

John couldn’t.

He wouldn’t.

And Sherlock came excruciatingly, imagining he had,

the sound his own throbbing pulse

drowning out even his groan.


End file.
